When using a wheeled skateboard, a skater rides atop a deck that has four wheels mounted underneath. The wheels are mounted transversely on two trucks, which are positioned underneath front and rear portions of the deck. Wheeled skateboards perform well on high-friction surfaces, such as concrete, asphalt, and wood, but perform poorly on low-friction surfaces, such as ice.
Ice skateboards use blades instead of wheels. Some ice skateboards use blades attached to conventional skateboard trucks, and others use blades mounted in another way